yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Lewis Brindley
Lewis AlanHerobrines Return - 2 - Skeletor' Brindley', (born on October 22, 1983), is the Managing Director at Yogscast Ltd and plays the character 'Xephos' in the popular Minecraft Series. Lewis attended the University of Manchester in the 2002-2006 period studying chemistry. His previous jobs include technology scientist, organic chemist, and freelance science journalist. His interests include computing, audio and video editing and gaming. By his past jobs, it should be clear why he is often considered the more intelligent half of his gaming partnership with Simon Lane. Although not currently playing World of Warcraft, Lewis was most recently playing a Pandaren Monk called Pandos . Lewis' Minecraft character is called Xephos. He manages the BlueXephos YouTube account, along with Simon Lane. Education and Career Lewis was educated at King Edward VI Grammar School in ChelmsfordYoung science writers pick-up awards (The Telegraph) and studied Chemistry at the University of Manchester from 2002 to 2006. In 2000, Lewis (then only 16 years of age) entered The Daily Telegraph/BASF Young Science Writer Awards with his article Breathe slowly and keep asthma at bay.Breathe slowly and keep asthma at bay (The Telegraph) In the article, Lewis reveals that he has had asthma his entire life, but his condition was improved by "ButeykoButeyko method (Wikipedia)", a Russian method that uses "breath-holding" and "reduced breathing techniques". Lewis won the "younger category" of the awards for his article on the alternative asthma treatment, and had a picture taken with Princess Anne. The Royal Society of Chemistry was the place of employment for Lewis Brindley while he worked there as a Freelance Science Writer/Journalist from August 2006 to September 2010. Brindley's experience included "writing news and features for the Royal Society of Chemistry's magazine Chemistry World, more than three hundred articles published," and "regular attendance at press briefings across the country and reporting back from conferences abroad, such as the EU Chemistry Congress held in September 2008 in Turin." Several of the articles that were written and published by Lewis in Chemistry World can be found on the website of the Royal Society of Chemistry.Site Search (Royal Society of Chemistry) Family and Relationships Lewis is the son of Alan (or Allen) Brindley, who has appeared in one Yogscast video where he comments on footage of Lewis and Simon playing Borderlands.My dad comments on Borderlands (YouTube) Lewis also has a brother, as revealed in the YoGPoD episode 26: Your Granddad Was A Bee? (18/01/2010)YoGPoD 26: Your Grandad Was A Bee? (Podcast Alley), where Lewis mentions that he saw the movie Avatar with his brother. Lewis is currently dating Hannah. There are two rumoured ways that Lewis could have met Hannah; Simon first insisted that she was working as a waitress in a Tiki Bar, which Lewis was visiting. However Lewis denied this and said that she was a Goon who sent him photos of herself (both were revealed in "The Nodrassil Radio Interview Version"). The Yogscast Lewis founded The Yogscast in 2008, with the goal of sharing Simon’s gift for inane banter with the world via YouTube. Since then, the channel has grown to become the largest in the UK, and Lewis has remained the de facto leader of the team - acting to balance Simon’s boldness with reason and caution. Their YouTube channel, BlueXephos, initially started out as a World of Warcraft "How-to" channel, in which they uploaded videos of their guild (Ye Olde Goone Squade) killing bosses, with commentary on how to beat said boss in the foreground. The first episode of the YogPod was released in on the 5th of February 2009 and was recorded during the snowy days of February which occurred that year, thus, the first episode was named 'Snowcast'. Trivia *If you prefer Lewis over Simon, you are a Yognaut (as in 'astronaut'), rather than a Yognaught (as in 'nought' or zero). *Lewis' birthday is on the 22nd of October. *Lewis repeatedly whistles when he speaks, although he always denies having a gap in his teeth. *It has been said that Lewis, along with Simon, is a member of the secret society known as The 1956 Club. *He's scared of anything with more legs than him. *Lewis's old glasses are somewhere at the bottom of a river in California due to a loss of internet and an angry Simon. *Lewis is allergic to cats. *Lewis is also allergic to nuts, but not almonds. *According to Hannah, he's allergic to everything (except tomatoes). *When the Yogscast hit their target for the Christmas livestream donations, Lewis had to put on a Bee costume... for a lady. *Lewis often provokes Simon into blowing up adventure maps. *He has a master's degree in chemistry. *It was revealed in the YoGPoD that Lewis went to school with actor Joe Thomas, star of The Inbetweeners. *In Sethbling's Pile of Bodys map, his statue was included and his head was full of torches, a reference to Lewis's excessive torch use in Minecraft. *In the Don't Starve Challenge Ep 1 video , Lewis said that he had camped a lot as a child and completed the Duke of Edinburgh's Award gold level, as well as being in the Army Cadets. *In the Don't Starve Challenge Ep2 - Ciderlicious video, Lewis said he's 5'7". *In Simple Simon Ep. 3, Simon states that Lewis always wears odd socks. *Lewis played the clarinet. *Lewis voiced Thunder Flame, one of the two heads of a dragon in the Polaris series of Broken Quest *Lewis's Minecraft skin is based on William Ryker from "Star Trek: The Next Generation". This makes him one of four Yogscast members to have their skins based on a pre-existing character (the others being Nilesy, DaveChaos and Duncan). Quotes This page, Lewis Brindley Quotes, contains all of Lewis's most notable quotes. * "The thing is..." * "Fuckin' Hell!" * "Oh bugger" * "Are you alright there, friend?" * "Let me just kill this pig..." * "We're not retreating, we are advancing in a different direction!" * "For fucks sake!" * "Um, holy shit, son." * "Mother of god" * "Don't worry 'bout it." * "Bloody Hells Bells" * 'Does it not just run on coa'''l?'' Gallery xephos_newnose.jpg|Lewis' First Yogscast Avatar. YOGSCASTLewis2.png|Lewis' Second Yogscast Avatar. YOGSCASTLewis1.png|Lewis' New Yogscast Avatar Lewis.jpg|The first picture of Lewis ever seen by Yognau(gh)ts. Lewis/Xephos.png Lewis gamescom2011.jpg|Lewis at Gamescom. Lewis simon gamescom2011.jpg|Lewis with Simon on the plane en-route to Gamescom. Simon-and-lewis.jpg Xephos.png|Lewis' Minecraft skin. Lewis last converstaion with peva.png|Lewis's last conversation with Peva simon-and-lewis-2.png|Lewis and Simon after meeting Agent 47. yogscast-lewis.png streams_1.png|Lewis Brindley, an inspiration and role-model to children all around the globe. Simon-and-Lewis-5.png|Lewis attacking Simon during the Christmas Livestreams. Lewis1.png|Lewis during the Christmas Livestreams. Lewis3.png|Lewis during the Christmas Livestreams. Lewis4.png|Lewis during the Christmas Livestreams. Lewis5.png|Lewis during the Christmas Livestreams. Lewis2.png|Lewis and Hannah during the Christmas Livestreams. Christmas Livestreams.jpg|Simon and Lewis during the Livestream announcement videos LewisOwl.png|Lewis "hiding" Lewis Cartoon.jpg|Lewis as he appears in the Minecraft Christmas song Blizzcon3.jpg|At Blizzcon with Hannah and Simon. Blizzcon1.jpg LewisBee.jpg|Lewis in his bee costume. Drawing of simon, lewis and hannah.jpg|Drawing of Simon, Lewis, and Hannah Story of Mojang.jpg|Lewis and Simon in their interview for ''The Story of Mojang, a documentary about Minecraft's success HeyHey.gif|Hey Hey ( Click me ) Lewis and Hannah.png For the wiki.jpg |Lewis rockin' a Nilesy t-shirt. Lewis and Simon Looking Fabulous.gif|Lewis and Simon looking fabulous (Click me) tumblr_mrru3c10i51soq4bio1_r1_1280.png|Sausage Worship Captfeure.PNG|Lewis the Dungeon Master Lewis stream.jpg|Lewis camoflagued with the greenscreen. Pixel Image Of Simon & Lewis.png|Pixel Image Of Lewis & Simon Lewiss.jpg Lewis and Simon.png KarvinKins.gif|Lewis 'carving a pumpkin' (Click me) CThruLewis.png|Lewis, as he appears in "Big Girl" References Category:People Category:Table of Content Category:Yogscast Category:Goon Category:Staff Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Survival Games Teams